


Winter Flame

by serendipityaey



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: August: Osage County (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityaey/pseuds/serendipityaey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill takes Sadie away for a week for the winter holiday, giving them time to grow closer. And closer. Secluded and alone, they work on their relationship and try a few new things for fun, but not before an unpleasant, unavoidable meeting. Takes place after Summer Mist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting Due

* * *

 

 

"Are you ready for this?"

 

Sadie took a breath and turned to grin at Bill. "Ready as I'll ever be."

 

He returned her smile, and dropped his hand to squeeze her knee. The gesture gave her confidence, and she let the warmth of his touch on her leg relax her. 

 

In the back seat, Jean had her headphones on, seemingly oblivious to their conversation, but she looked happy. Bill pulled to a stop outside Barbara's house and as soon as he shut off the engine, Jean climbed out, slinging her bag over her shoulder. 

 

"You can stay in the car, you know. If you'd rather, Sade," Bill said as soon as Jean closed the car door behind her. 

 

"No," Sadie answered, smiling again. "It's alright, I can take it."

 

Bill nodded, and opened his own door. Sadie took another breath. She refused to worry; it didn't matter what Bill's ex-wife thought of her, but whether either of them liked it or not they were now apart of each others life, and would be for a long time. This was something the other woman would just have to learn to accept, and Sadie would not hide from her, scary as she might be. 

 

The front door to the house opened as Sadie climbed out of the car, and the auburn-haired woman appeared just as Jean climbed the porch. The teenager hugged her mother tightly.

 

Sadie approached the front of the house, Bill a few steps in front of her and Barb looked up at them, shading her eyes with her hand as she stared.

 

"Did you have a good weekend?" Barb asked Jean, sparing a glance toward Bill. "I hope you got to spend time with your father," she added, looking then to Sadie. 

 

"I had a good time, mom." Jean smiled as Barb wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Dad got me a new iPod for Christmas," she added, showing her mom the sleek white music player in her hand. 

 

"Fantastic." Barb raised her eyebrows. "You must be the girlfriend," she said, finally addressing Sadie. "Cindy, is it?" 

 

Sadie forced a smile marveling at the way the woman made such a simple sentence sound so absolutely condescending.

 

"Sadie, actually."

 

"Ah, Sadie. Nice."

 

Barb shot a look at Bill, but he didn't take the bait, and Sadie was proud of him. 

 

"Hey," Sadie said, turning to Jean. "We'll try that new vegan restaurant in town next time."

 

"Okay," Jean beamed. "Sounds good."

 

"Merry Christmas," Sadie smiled. 

 

Bill stepped forward to hug his daughter goodbye. "Merry Christmas, honey. Be good, alright."

 

"Yes, dad." Jean shot them one last smile and then turned to bound into the house. 

 

"Thanks for going out of the way to drop her off," Barb said as soon as Jean disappeared. 

 

"It's no problem at all," Bill smiled. 

 

Awkward silence prevailed for the space of one moment before Sadie cleared her throat. "I'll wait in the car," she murmured to Bill. "It was nice to meet you, Barbara."

 

Sadie turned to walk to the car, but she wasn't even five steps before she heard Barb speaking again, clear as day. 

 

"I see she got her braces off."

 

Sadie couldn't help herself. She turned around, smiling. "I had my braces off ages ago, you know. I haven't even had to wear my retainer for like a year."

 

"Ha." Barb gave a snort of laughter, but Sadie thought she could almost see a smile in her eyes. Then again, perhaps not.

 

Gratified, Sadie continued to the car. She didn't think she wanted to hear anything else, anyway. Bill spoke to Barb for another minute before he made his way back to her. 

 

He climbed into the car and started the engine without haste. "That went well," he winked at her.

 

In any case, it was all behind them now, and Sadie wasn't going to put a single second of thought to it now that they were alone.

 

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" she asked, unable to hide her eagerness. He'd said he was taking her somewhere for their Christmas vacation, but he wouldn't tell her where. 

 

"Nope," he answered, backing out of the drive. 

 

"A hint then? Please?" She dropped her hand to his thigh, squeezing lightly and he grinned at her.

 

"Hmmm," he feigned thinking about it, a teasing smile quirking his lips. "A hint... It's somewhere cold. So you'll have to stay wrapped around me at all times."

 

His voice dropped a little as he spoke, and Sadie shivered. The way he said it and the images that came to mind were more than enough to start the heat building inside of her. It would be a good week, and she didn't think they could get there, wherever they were headed, soon enough.


	2. Snow and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Sadie arrive, and things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading!

* * *

It was easy for Sadie to discern they were headed into the mountains not long into their journey but she still wondered at the type of place he might be taking her to. Bill could be wonderfully romantic at times. Sadie was eager to get this time alone, and far away from the stress of real life, with him. Almost four months had passed since he had returned to her. They had spent much of that time together and Sadie had treasured every step in their growing relationship, getting to know him, doing everything, and sometimes nothing at all, with  _him._

 

The divorce proceedings moved swiftly, and the break with his ex-wife was final now, but the ordeal had still been stressful for Bill and his family. Sadie was glad just to be able to be by his side throughout it. The time they had spent with Jean, celebrating Christmas early had been wonderful, and Sadie had loved every minute of it. Now she and Bill had a week, just the two of them, somewhere cold and secluded, and Sadie was very much looking forward to the peace and solitude with the man she loved, away from the rest of the world.

 

Two hours after they had departed, Bill was turning the car onto a winding drive flanked by heaps of snow and crystal-tipped evergreens. Bill pulled up next to a big lodge, casting her a warm smile and promising to return quickly. Dusk was only just falling, but the massive forest blocked most of the waning light. Sadie fiddled with the radio, anxiously awaiting to see where they would be staying.

 

Bill returned a few minutes later, with a big paper bag. "Dinner," he said, setting the package down in the back. "We're just a few minutes up the road."

 

Sadie grinned. "Can't wait," she told him, leaning over to kiss his bearded cheek. Bill let his hand fall to her knee, rubbing gently.

 

Though the grounds were covered with soft powdery snow, the road was kept clear and the driving was easy. Within five minutes they were pulling up to a small cabin, grey smoke already curling from the chimney. The forest was dense, and she could only barely make out another cabin a distance away. They would be completely secluded from the world if they wished it. Sadie felt as though she had a lifetime of intimacy to make up for with this man and she vowed silently to herself to not let one minute go wasted.

 

They climbed out of the car, and retrieved their bags before climbing the two steps to the door of the cabin. When they entered, they found the cozy place warm and inviting as if someone had been here preparing it for them just moments before. A fire was burning in the fireplace, in front of a wide couch. There was a modern kitchen to the side with a breakfast bar and a little square dining table in the corner. A door on the left led to the bedroom, and they went in to put their bags away. There was a huge bed with plush bedding that took up most of the room. Another door led to a bathroom with a wide shower and soaking tub and there was another door yet.

 

"What's this?" Sadie asked, reaching out for the door handle.  

 

"It's the sauna, I believe," Bill answered from behind her.

 

Sadie took a breath as she opened the door - it was indeed a sauna, a beautiful wide room, with two levels of soft cedar benches and a cylindrical electric heater against the wall, filled with dark stones.

 

"Ohh," Sadie breathed as Bill wrapped his arm around her waist. She could just imagine the heat and the steam, relaxing and soothing every single care away. "Let's do this first." She turned to smile at him and he chuckled, kissing her lips.

 

"Right after dinner," he agreed. "Get comfortable, I'll set the food out."

 

Sadie nodded and Bill left to the main room. She changed into a soft sweater and leggings. Though she hoped she wouldn't be wearing clothes for long, she wanted to get comfortable and unwind as quickly as possible.

 

When she came back into the living room, Bill had their dinner on plates, a candle lit and flickering softly in the middle of the table.

 

She took the seat on the side next to his place, and he brought an open bottle of wine to the table with him. He poured a little of the white wine into her glass, then some of his own. Their dinner was a savory chicken salad and crusty bread that was still warm as if it had just come out of the oven.

 

"Do you like?" he nodded toward her plate as she took a bite.

 

"Oh yes. It's delicious."

 

"There's a restaurant at the lodge," he explained, slicing them each another piece of bread. "I had this ready to pick up, I thought we could eat in tonight."

 

"It's perfect."

 

They each ate a little more, discussing what ever frivolity came to mind, and glad they both were able to have this time to de-stress. Bill mentioned there was a hot tub as well, and Sadie turned to look out the glass door that led to the back. It was dark outside now but she could see there was indeed a hot tub, on a small deck surrounded by a beautiful brick wall, guaranteeing their absolute privacy.

 

Sadie grinned, thinking of too hot water, steamy bubbles and lots of bare skin. "Good foreplay." She cast him a mischievous look.

 

"Oh?" His eyes sparked and she reached for his hand.

 

"Mmhmm."

 

Bill smiled and stood to clear their plates. When he declined her help, Sadie refilled her glass of wine halfway and moved to sit on the couch by the fire. The flames flickered hotly in the fireplace and Sadie took slow sips of the sweet liquid, letting the alcohol and the heat on her skin relax her further. Bill came and sat next to her and Sadie curled up at his side as he lifted his arm to pull her near. They stayed that way for awhile, quiet, each lost in the peace of the moment.

 

Eventually Sadie shifted to set her glass on the side table and Bill did the same. His beard almost had a hint of red to it in the light from the fire and she reached out to caress his jaw. He caught her fingers, pressing a kiss to the tips and Sadie smiled.

 

Scooting closer, she slipped his glasses off, and leaned forward to kiss him. His arms wound tightly around her, shifting her so she was caught against his chest, her head tilted to accept his kisses. He leaned back a little and she had no choice but to follow him until they were laid out across the couch, her half on top of him, kissing like there was nothing else in the world.

 

His lips were dry and warm, caressing and coaxing. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then nipped at the swell of her bottom lip. His tongue tickled there and she opened her mouth, meeting it softly before retreating. He gave a purr of pleasure, then his tongue swept across hers, teasing and tasting and Sadie could only helplessly press her body closer to his. The kiss slowed, then simmered back down to little nips and tastes. His lips clung softly to hers in a final last kiss before he pulled back to regard her.

 

Heat flared in her belly and she shifted restlessly against his firm body, eager to have him again and again but she willed her racing heart to slow, knowing by the look in his eyes he wanted to take his time. In the end, she was sure she would thank him for whatever he had planned, whatever he wanted to do to her.

 

"Would you like to try the sauna?" He asked, his voice a quiet murmur.

 

Though the last thing she needed right now was more heat, the offer was too good to pass up. She had a feeling she was about to be tortured and teased within an inch of her life but Bill always made it worth her while. And the sooner they were in the sauna, the sooner they would both be naked.

  
  


Sadie nodded, smiling and jumped up from the couch before he could distract her with more kisses. He reached for her waist, but she darted out of his grasp, laughing. He chased her to the bedroom.

 

He caught her there, and kissed her, nipping playfully at her lower lip before going to turn the heat on in the sauna.

 

Sadie shucked off her sweater, leaving it on the bed, and her camisole as well. Bill came back in the room as she was slipping out of her leggings. She stood, bare now to meet him, sliding her hands underneath his own sweater. He wore a tight t-shirt beneath and Sadie removed both.

 

For a second they stood, Bill slid his arms around her, his eyes full of blue fire but Sadie shivered, the chill of the dark bedroom teasing her bare skin and giving her goosebumps. Bill smiled, pulling her close to his warm chest and rubbing her arms for one moment. "Go get in there," he said, urging her toward the bathroom. "Before you freeze. I'll be there in a minute."

 

She obeyed, grabbing a big white towel on the way and going into the sauna. It was warm, but not overly so and it felt amazing. Sadie ladled a measure of water out of the wooden bucket next to the heater to pour over the hot stones. The water hissed and steam rose, thickening the air. Sadie spread her towel out on the top bench, where it would be warmest, and stepped up. The cedar benches were comfortable enough and the towel soft. She sat leaning back against the wall and took a long breath.

 

The door opened again a minute later and Bill came in, a towel wrapped around his lean waist. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled at her before his eyes dropped to slide along the length of her bare body. When his gaze returned to hers, he grinned, and she returned the expression.

 

"Feel good?" He asked, sitting on the bench below her.

 

"Mmmm," she murmured. "It's wonderful."

 

Bill leaned forward, adding more water over the stones and then sat back. With her foot, she traced the curve of his bicep and then lifted her calf so it was draped over his shoulder. He clasped her foot in his hand, rubbing gently and turned his head to kiss her leg.

 

Sadie sighed softly and they sat that way for awhile, the sauna getting warmer and more humid, but nice, and she felt all the tension leaving her body. It wasn't long before he was rubbing her foot again, and she squirmed, laughing when his fingers brushed over the bottom arch of her foot.

 

"Hey, why do you still have that towel on?" She teased, poking his side with her toe.

 

He laughed and stood up to add more water, then he loosened the knot on the towel, letting it fall to the bench without turning around.

 

Sadie gave a little purr of pleasure, letting her gaze follow every perfect line and curve. He had the most beautiful backside. He was teasing her, she knew and she lifted her leg to trace the line of his spine with her pointed toe. "Come here," she murmured.

 

He turned, and she drank him in. His skin was fairly glowing in the heat and the steam, and he was beautiful. He'd been working out more recently, she thought it helped him with the stress, and it showed in the firm, lithe muscle that covered his frame.

 

Coming closer, he folded his towel over and kneeled on it on the bench in front of her. Deft fingertips traced along the outside of her legs, rising to her hips as he slipped between her knees.

 

Sadie reached for him, touching his lips with her fingers and then threading them into his hair, a bit damp from the humidity.

 

Leaning toward her, he kissed her collarbone, and lifted one hand to  trace the shape of her breast. He looked up at her. "You're so beautiful," he said, voice low.

 

"You're beautiful.”

 

He chuckled, his mouth falling to the swell of her breast as his fingers trailed back down the length of her legs. He tickled at her ankles, then grasped them gently. "Set your feet up on the bench."

 

The heat in his eyes was obvious and it set fire to her own desire, deep inside. She did as he asked, but teased him, placing her feet together on the cedar planks between her and him. He chuckled again, a low rumble that made her shiver and he kissed her shin.

 

"Apart," he clarified, and she felt a frisson of arousal at the command in his tone. Keeping her gaze locked on his, she pressed her hands to the bench and slowly slid her feet apart until her legs were spread wide for him. Her breath was caught in her throat, and the steam in the air made it hard to breathe. It didn't feel graceful; the position was incredibly vulnerable, but it caused a rush of excitement within her. It made her feel _wanted._

 

When it came to Bill, Sadie had no reservations. She wanted to do everything with him. 


	3. Steam and Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Sadie make a connection.

  
  


When Sadie was open to him, mind and body, he leaned toward her, a mischievous smile on his handsome face. The feelings of arousal were increased ten-fold as Bill nuzzled her breast, catching her nipple in the warmth of his mouth. Sadie gasped at the sensation, her fingers curling around the edge of the bench to grip it. He suckled, and flickered the tip of his tongue against the sensitive peak, bringing it to further hardness before pulling away. 

 

Sadie reached for his shoulders, his skin damp with perspiration, and so so warm, and she tried in vain to bring him closer. He seemed to have a specific path and goal in mind though and he resisted her urging. With little nips and kisses, he made his way down her body, pausing to dip his tongue in her navel, then further down, over her belly. 

 

Giving in, she leaned back against the wall and arched her body for him in deference, letting him do as he would. She was warmer now than she could ever remember being. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes, waiting for him to touch her. The light hush of his breath was the first thing she felt on her skin. Then the soft rasp of his beard on her inner thigh. And then his lips were on her, and she gasped with pleasure. 

 

The tips of his fingers brushed over swollen, heated skin and he parted her carefully. His tongue traced a slow, languid path along her slit, again and again, rolling, caressing her but only just barely sliding over the places that needed his touch most. Only enough to make her know she wanted  _more_. 

 

He shifted, pressing one hand to her thigh to spread it wider, and using his other to open her further to his wicked mouth. He continued to caress her with soft licks, building her pleasure so slowly she thought she might actually catch fire before he brought her release, but he felt so good she hardly cared at all. 

 

Hazily, she blinked, fluttering her eyes open to look at him. Her own body glowed with a sheen of sweat, but it was him she focused on. His dark hair was wild and mussed, his skin golden with a flush and perspiration from the heat. He looked up at her, his eyes sparking with love and desire, then slipped his tongue between her legs again. 

 

Sadie cried out, trembling with bliss. It was that moment he circled the tip of his tongue around her clit and then gently caught it between his lips. Sadie moaned and Bill sucked, lightly, just enough. “Bill, yes!” Her cries grew louder. 

 

Bill made a noise of pleasure at her reaction and then he pulled away slowly. He kissed her slick folds and then dropped his tongue back down to her opening, playing and teasing. As he did, he buried his face further between her legs, his nose and chin rubbing against her as well and Sadie was nearly overcome with sensation. "Please," she sighed, arching her hips toward him, "Oh, please."

 

A quiet, masculine groan left his throat and she felt the vibration as much as she heard it. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was gasping for breath through the steam, pleading over and over with him to give her what she needed. Bill seemed to take pity; he shifted again, flicking his tongue in a perfect steady rhythm against her swollen bud and then he slid two fingers inside of her, pumping gently. Sadie wailed, writhing and he had to use his other hand to steady her hips, to hold her still.

 

She called his name, pleading again and gasping as her pleasure spiraled tighter and higher under his fingers and lips and tongue. Bill did not relent, he kept the steady rhythm he had set, adding the barest amount of pressure with his fingers and his mouth and it was good. It was better than good. Ecstasy crested in her core. Bill licked and kissed and stroked her, quicker. Heat and pleasure erupted deep within her and she shattered, crying wordlessly, desperate and sobbing as she came hard on his fingers and his tongue.

 

He slowed his motions but did not stop, waves of bliss rolling throughout her body, and then he sucked lightly again on her swollen clit and she climaxed once more, bursts of pleasure making her tremble and whimper before she went completely boneless, sated and spent.

 

Pillowing his head on her thigh, he rubbed her gently, the heel of his hand pressed to the outside of her center. She shuddered as the waves of release ebbed, but continued to keep her floating on a cloud of pleasure, so, so good. Sadie couldn't imagine anything ever better than this man, and she didn't think she had loved anything as much as she loved him. 

 

 

* * *

 

Bill couldn't help but give a quiet, pleased chuckle at Sadie's little breathless whimper of a sigh as her body went completely lax. He was exceedingly grateful for his choice in the remoteness of their getaway - he wasn't sure he had ever heard anyone cry quite as loudly as Sadie just had. He felt quite accomplished and masculine at the moment. 

 

But he was aching too, and the taste of her was still sweet on his tongue. The feel of her warm and slick and swollen for him... He needed her. 

 

"Can I take you to bed?" He asked her quietly, nuzzling her thigh, and making her jump, her skin was so sensitive. She grinned though, her eyes sparkling. 

 

"I can't move," she murmured. "You've fucked me senseless."

 

"And I intend to do it again. Come here." Bill stood slowly, and Sadie watched him behind heavy lids. His erection stood proudly from his body, and he couldn't help himself. He stroked the shaft slowly, once, twice, relieving some of the ache and she watched, her gaze following the motion of his hand. 

 

The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips and he groaned. "Come here," he repeated, holding out his hand for her. She took it, smiling and let him help her down from the raised cedar bench. He picked up their towels as well, and guided her out of the sauna. 

 

He saw her shiver in the cool air of the bedroom, so he patted her dry with haste after he switched off the sauna and lifted her into his arms. A purr left her when he pressed her to his chest and she kissed his shoulder. The bed was only a few steps away, Bill laid her on top of the comforter and she moved to slip under it, gazing at him. 

 

He could not turn away from her. Her cheeks were flushed, her brown eyes soft with love and want and he couldn't think of anything except being a part of her. The past few months - the past few years - had been treacherous but Sadie Colson made it all worthwhile. He wanted her to know this. To _feel_ this. And the only way he knew how to show her was to love her, fully and in every way possible for as long as she would allow him. 

 

He hoped it might never end. 

 

For now, he was entirely focused on her, his purpose and intent in bringing her here, to give her this time without distractions and stress so he could make it clear how much she meant to him. When she looked at him the way she was now, though, he thought she knew. 

 

Bill meant to take it slow and easy, to give her time to recover before he took her, but she wasn't making it easy. As soon as he had slipped next to her in bed, her hands were on him, delicate but firm, and enticing, sliding over his chest and his nipples, brushing his stomach, and caressing his lower back. 

 

"Sadie," he breathed her name and then she was kissing him. She pulled on his shoulders and he groaned into the kiss, shifting between her thighs with ease. God, but she was slick and hot for him. His heart pounded in his chest, and he had to break the kiss to catch his breath. Carefully he reached down to position himself against her, and then he pushed into her, as slow as he could manage, settling his weight against her body. 

 

Sadie sighed as he stretched and filled her. She arched, lifted against him and he began to rock his hips. Her arms circled his shoulders holding him tight, and she breathed in his ear, breathy pants of utter joy. She was tight and perfect and his thrusts soon became rougher, harder, as pleasure threatened to consume him. He needed this. He needed her. _She felt so fucking good._ He didn't know if she would come again, but he was trying to hold out as long as he could. Sadie was murmuring in his ear though, her fingernails biting into his shoulders as she kissed and nipped at his skin and he groaned, his hips flexing, pushing his cock harder into her welcoming body. Then she was asking him, pleading with him to come for her, telling him how good he felt inside her. 

 

Bill kissed her then, he had to, stroking his tongue hotly into her mouth, needing to be connected with her at every point and he shattered. His groan was hoarse and rough as his orgasm exploded within him. He was throbbing fiercely jerking his hips and spilling into her. Sadie held him tight through it all, making little feminine noises of pure satisfaction as he finished and then nearly collapsed on top of her. She hummed and ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing his scalp and Bill knew there had never been anything better than this. 

 

Contentedness flowed through his entire body. Eventually he slipped out of her, and he stood to retrieve the towel, cleaning her gently and then himself. Sadie looked nearly asleep when he returned to bed, and he nestled in close to her, settling her against his chest, and slipping his knee between her thighs. 

 

She sighed softly and pulled his arm tighter around her waist. "I love you."

 

He repeated the words, with every bit of conviction he could summon and he smiled to himself as he kissed her shoulder. Now they would sleep, but he had every intention of not letting her leave this bed for a long, long while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There will be more! I've already started more, but Elmont has decided he will wait no longer for his first kiss with Elleree so that has taken precedence recently, but Bill and Sadie still have a lot of things they want to try on their mission to cement their relationship :) So more romance will be coming soon/eventually ;) Thanks again for following my story.


	4. A Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Sadie wake up together.

When Bill woke the next morning, Sadie was warm and supple and snuggled at his side. A soft sigh left her as he pulled her closer, his arms wrapped tight around her body. Desire woke and unfurled low in his belly. Her skin was like silk, he could feel her breasts, soft against his chest, and her center, hot where she was pressed to his thigh. Irresistible. Bill shifted, sliding his arms around her to catch the curve of her shoulders in his palms and turned her beneath him, his movements slow and lazy.

 

His knee pressed to the bed between her legs, his shaft began to stiffen where it rested against her inner thigh. Sadie gave a little murmur, a soft sound in her throat and she wiggled as he settled his weight on top of her body.

 

"Mmmm, morning," she sighed, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled at him and he kissed her lips.

 

"Good morning." He kissed her again, letting his tongue stroke hers and she matched him eagerly. "Did you sleep well?" The words had not even left his lips before he was dipping his head to nuzzle at her throat.

 

"Mmmmmm...oohhh."

 

Bill nipped at her pulse point, and suckled there, marking her skin while she ran her fingers through his tousled hair.

 

The sun was up, but only just and the room was barely lit with a soft white glow from the snow outside. Bill could not remember the last time he had slept so well, with nothing else to worry about except keeping the woman he loved close to his side. Now that he was awake, he couldn't think of anything except having her again. She was warm, and beautiful, and _love_. He wanted to lose himself in her.

 

Lucky for him Sadie did not seem to mind having been woken so early. Her hands had lifted to rub across his back and his shoulders, her own mouth starting to kiss and lip his skin, wherever she could reach. Bill groaned as her hips rocked beneath him, and she shifted so his shaft was slipping over her center. She was slick and soaking for him already.

 

With a groan, he reached down to position himself but he couldn't help brushing his fingers against her, reveling in her cry of helpless pleasure, before he thrust into her.

 

When he was fully sheathed inside her body, Bill took a breath, burying his face at her throat before he started to move. She was tight and hot and she was clutching at his lower back, gasping every time he slid deep. Pleasure swirled and grew within him, sweet and soft. His movements were unhurried, gentle, muscles straining with control until Sadie began to writhe, begging and crying for more. She was the sweetest thing he'd ever had the pleasure of having, and he wanted nothing more than to give her more love than she'd ever imagined.

 

He seemed to be succeeding. She was looking at him now, her dark hair spread across the pillow, with such unfettered love in her eyes he felt his heart swelling, and he lowered his head to kiss her deeply.

 

She broke the kiss on a gasp when he slid his fingers down to circle her clit then she was shattering, crying out and coming apart in his arms, so beautiful. He held on as long as he could, still thrusting, as she pulsed and clenched around him, then he came, half-shouting and spilling inside of her.

 

When he was spent, he gentled slowly, letting her rock against him as her own waves of pleasure continued to roll through her. He breathed her in, rolling so she was spread on top of him, unwilling to leave her body quite yet.

 

They stayed that way for awhile, catching their breath. Sadie laughed, and kissed him and he cuddled her close. After a few sated moments, the spell was broken when his stomach rumbled and she laughed again.

 

"Hungry?" He asked, sweeping his hands slowly over her back. "I could make something."

 

Sadie lifted her head to smile at him, her eyes shining. "I'm always hungry," she teased, nibbling at his collarbone.

 

Bill chuckled, and turned, gently depositing her at his side on the bed. "I'll see what's in the fridge," he said, sitting up. "Omelets maybe?"

 

"Mmmm, sure. Lots of cheese."

 

Bill stood up, making sure the blankets were tucked securely around her bare body. He looked back at her as he dressed, tousled and comfy in the bed, and had to fight the urge to climb back in and never leave. Breakfast and relaxation first - there would be time for plenty of snuggling and sex later. Bill had a couple of surprises for Sadie and he had a feeling they would both need their strength for tonight.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will love you forever if you leave a comment and kudos ;-) More coming very soon! I have a lot written, just filling in holes and editing :)


	5. Breakfast, Dinner and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Sadie, continued

The smell of fresh coffee finally roused Sadie from the bed; she pulled on a tank top and leggings, tugged her hair back into a loose ponytail and went out to the main room.

 

Bill was at the stove, a pan and spatula in hand. Sadie poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter to watch as he finished making breakfast.

 

He had his glasses back on, a teeshirt and pajama pants, his average self. But he looked wonderful.

 

Breakfast was finished cooking in a matter of minutes; it smelled delicious. They sat down together again at the table and Sadie felt a flash of warm longing... Could they have this? Every day? She hoped so. The new year would be a new start for both of them, together.

 

When they finished eating, Sadie went to take a long, hot shower. For someone that was used to being alone, even her own feelings for Bill could overwhelm at times. She was eternally grateful every time he was able to sense she needed her space and she let herself revel in the shower until the hot, hot water began to cool. Still she promised herself an interlude in the spacious shower with him before they left. An image of him pressing her against the cool, tiled wall with his own lean, warm body teased at her imagination, and she smiled to herself as she shut off the water.

 

She dried quickly and rubbed the towel over her long dark hair, then dressed in a pair of soft, worn jeans and a sweater. Bill came into the room as she was combing out her hair. With the flash of a warm smile, he kissed her forehead and took his turn in the shower.

 

Much of the day was spent lounging in the living room, napping and reading. After lunch they dressed in warm jackets and went for a walk down the snowy lane. When they arrived back in their little cabin, they curled up together in front of the fire and Bill procured one of his favorite books of poetry from his suitcase.

 

Sadie stretched out along the length of the couch, her feet in his lap and he rubbed his hand over her calf as he read and she dozed.

 

After a while, though, she found she couldn't tear her gaze from his face, relaxed, entranced, and at such peace. "Read one to me?" she asked softly, rubbing her foot against his thigh.

 

He looked up, grinning at her and adjusted his glasses, flipping through the pages. He did so with such surety, she smiled thinking he must have one in mind.

 

His voice was low and soft when he began his recitation and she closed her eyes for one moment; it was rich enough to drown in. But in the end she _had_ to see the crinkle at the corner of his eye, the curve of his lips as he spoke:

 

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_

_or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_I love you as the plant that never blooms_

_but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_

_thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_

_risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_so I love you because I know no other way than this:_

_where I does not exist, nor you,_

_so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

 

When he finished, he looked to her, his eyes shining blue fire.

 

"Beautiful," she smiled. She'd never spent much time reading poetry but hearing it from his lips, the passion he so effortlessly infused in each word made the experience a moving one, to say the least.

 

"Another?" he smiled.

 

Sadie nodded, and as he read to her once more, she let her eyes slip closed, losing herself in the beauty of his voice and the moment. Her heart thudded in her chest. No one had ever, ever affected her the way he did. The way he always had from the first time he had spoken to her in class.

 

Sadie sighed, thinking of all that was behind them now. Here, in this moment, they were only a man and a woman, forging a life together.

 

The afternoon carried on, quiet and relaxing. Sadie read herself for awhile and they dressed, deciding to eat at the restaurant in the lodge for an early dinner. The food was amazing and the wine perfect, and they took their time enjoying the romantic atmosphere, chatting about everything and nothing at all.

 

When their plates were taken, Sadie took a slow sip of wine, studying Bill over the rim of her glass, his handsome features highlighted in the candlelight.

 

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said, her voice quiet.

 

Bill smiled. "It's my pleasure, Sade." He swallowed, looking away for a moment and Sadie sensed he was trying to find the right words. "I know this has been a difficult situation," he started, grasping her hand within his own. Thoughtlessly, his thumb caressed her knuckles and she felt a flare of warmth in response.

 

"It means a lot," he continued, "that you've stood by me. Believed in me. When no one else did."

 

It meant a lot to her that he took the opportunity to voice this, that she knew he felt the same. "You're a good man." Sadie turned her palm so she could squeeze his hand. "Don't let anyone make you think anything different because they don't understand."

 

His eyes crinkled in affection and happiness. "I want you to know how serious I am. This is a real start for us. I love you."

 

Sadie nodded happily. "I know. I love you too."

 

They drove back to their cabin after they finished their wine. Bill lit a fire, the glow highlighting his handsome features and he turned to her with a glint in his eyes that burned as hot as the fire in the hearth. Her belly fluttered and she felt a sweet ache flare to life in her center.

 

Bill stepped toward her, his arms sliding around her waist. "I'm thinking we can start with the hot tub. Relax completely, warm up..."

 

His fingers rubbed at the very small of her back as he spoke, slipping under her shirt to tease her skin, and she couldn't help but think she was warming up nicely right here. The hot tub, with him, was bound to set her on fire. A soft smile curved her mouth, slow and eager.

 

"And then," he murmured, his voice going a bit rough, low, "I'll take you to bed, and take you up on that offer you made a few months ago."

 

Sadie swallowed, her mind hazy with desire simply at the sound of his voice. "What was that again?" she managed to ask.

 

"Me, in charge. I want to show you how much I adore you, how much I want you. Make sure you're focused entirely on what I'm doing to you, what I'm making you feel."

 

Sadie took a breath, already her heart was racing in her chest.

 

Bill grinned. "Go and change."

 

Somehow Sadie willed her body to move away from him, only the promise of what was to come convincing her to leave his embrace for now.

 

With haste, she found her swimsuit in her bag and retreated into the bathroom so she could give herself a moment to compose. Another second in his presence and she felt as though she would melt into a puddle at his feet.

 

But what a way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is by Pablo Neruda, Sonnet XVII
> 
> Please let me now what you think :)


	6. The Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Sadie get warmed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)

 

When Sadie stepped out of the bedroom, she had a towel wrapped around her lithe body, still Bill let his gaze sweep over her, head to toe, imagining the way she looked underneath. Thin black straps were visible curving over her shoulders above the edge of the towel, so he knew she did have her swimsuit on and was not bare beneath the soft towel. No matter. He would see to that in time; he looked forward to it in fact. 

 

She stepped up to him and he let his hand slide around her waist, pulling her close and kissing the tip of her nose. She giggled, and slipped his glasses off, setting them on the nightstand without ever taking her eyes from his. "I am so looking forward to this," she said, echoing his earlier thoughts.

 

"I am as well."

 

Bill let her lead him toward the back door and outside. The cover to the hot tub was already removed as he'd prepared it quickly before he changed. He draped his towel over a chair, and turned on the jets. 

 

Sadie eyed him with a playful glint, and reached for the knot of her own towel, her fingers plucking slowly at it. 

 

It seemed to take forever, but he waited, his heartbeat increasing each moment. If she wanted to put on a show, he was more than happy to oblige, a willing observer. Finally the towel dropped from her body and the sight of her took his breath away. He'd never seen her in anything quite like this. "I haven't seen that suit before," he grinned. It was...tiny. Three little triangles of cloth and a few strips of black material that left very little to the imagination, but hid just enough to send his imagination into overdrive. 

 

Sadie laughed. "I will never, ever wear anything like this in public." She said, smoothing her hand over her belly subconsciously. 

 

"Good," he murmured, reaching for her. "Just for me."

 

"I like yours too," she grinned. Her arms slid around his waist and she let her hands begin to wander over his lower back. He had on a pair of dark navy blue shorts and nothing else. She pressed her body to his and her palms slid down to his arse. He had to bite back a groan at the feeling of her warm skin and her rounded curves pressing against him with so little in between them. 

 

"Stop that," he chided her playfully when he could collect himself. "Or we won't get to the hot tub at all. And I think you'll quite enjoy it."

 

Sadie laughed and pulled away. She climbed the stairs at the side and quickly and slipped into the tub, beckoning him to join her with just the soft look of heat in her eyes. 

 

So he did, turning the jets up higher before settling on the curved seat across from her. Cupping some water in his hands he drenched his hair, pushing it back with his fingers and smiled as he noticed her watching, soft pink lips parted. 

 

In the center of the tub, his legs crossed with hers and his feet rubbed against her smaller ones. The bubbles rolled and popped; the water was hot and soothing and there was the slight scent of chlorine in the air. None of it compared or mattered in anyway to Sadie, brown eyes sparkling with anticipation and love. 

 

Leaning forward, he slid his fingers over her knee and down, lifting her foot to rest in his lap. She teased him, running her toes between his legs, but he grasped her foot in both hands, starting to rub the arch. 

 

She laughed, her foot jerking when he hit a sensitive spot, but relaxed as he continued on. Closing her eyes, she seemed to let the water and his touch soothe her. The sight of her, relaxed, made him so happy. Bill rubbed her other foot as well then he was pulling her into his lap. 

 

Sadie slid her hands along his ribs just as she slid into his embrace, her smile wide and full of joy and he tugged her closer. Where her skin pressed against him, she was warm and soft. He slid his hands down to her hips, pushing the material of her swimsuit down just a little, just to tease her, then moved his hands back up, over her flanks to the soft swell of her breasts. His fingertips brushed the rounded flesh where the edges of the tiny black top barely covered then he shifted his hands to cup the fullness of her breasts in his palms. 

 

Sadie sighed, her eyes falling closed and he kissed her, long and deep. His tongue teased at her lips and she opened for him; he stroked his tongue into her mouth, tasting her fully.

 

When she pulled back to gasp for breath, he gave a little tug on her dark hair where it trailed in the hot water to tilt her head so he could bite and suck at her throat. She made little sounds of feminine pleasure and he rumbled his own low moan against her skin. While he kissed her, his hands caressed her breasts and he moved his thumbs to flick over her nipples through the wet cloth. They seemed to stiffen immediately. She arched into his touch, instinct and desire drawing her to him.

 

Nuzzling his way down her throat, and over her collarbone, Bill worked his way lower until his lips were teasing the tender skin of her chest. Turning his head, he brushed a soft kiss to the curve of her breast, rubbing his nose against the sensitive flesh and she arched further, silently asking for more. He continued to nuzzle there for a moment, her skin was hot and sweet, while his right hand slipped around and began to creep up her back until he found the strings at the back of her suit. With a gentle tug he undid the ties, and the material that was pulled taut across her chest loosened wonderfully. His hand moved further up to undo the bow at the nape of her neck, and he looked up to catch her gaze. 

 

Her eyes were dark with passion and desire; Bill felt himself swell and harden further then with an easy movement he pulled the top away from her body, dropping it over the edge of the tub to the ground, and she was bare before him. 

 

Sadie's breath caught as she was exposed to the sensation of cool air on her nipples; she gasped. Bill shifted both hands to cover her breasts, the tips peaked hard against his palms, and Sadie squirmed a little in his lap, her eyes fluttering closed. For a moment, he caressed her breasts, kneading them gently then he removed one hand, his lips dropping to her puckered skin. He caught the peak of her nipple in his mouth, his tongue strumming softly over it and Sadie cried out loud. Bill suckled, a little harder, and her hands lifted to grip his arms, her head tilting back in pleasure. 

 

He lifted his gaze to watch her.  _ Too good, too sweet. _ A frisson shot through his body, and he could not help himself, his hips jerking, pushing up into her softness.

 

Hungry for her, his mouth moved to her other breast, bestowing equal attention. Her nipple peaked further between his lips, on his tongue, and he teased her until she was nearly begging with want. She was squirming in his lap, and he pulled back, knowing he would have to slow this down a bit before they both lost control. 

 

Bill leaned back, taking a breath, but Sadie took the opportunity to snuggle closer, taking her own taste of his skin. She moved slow though, pressing light and infrequent kisses to his chest and neck. His arms tightened around her. 

 

After some time she moved closer, somehow, and her hips rocked against him. He shifted, she made a soft sound in response and he knew then he couldn't wait any longer. "Let's go to bed," he murmured. She hummed and he nipped the lobe of her ear before he wrapped his hands around her waist, reluctantly urging her up and off his lap. Bill dismayed at the separation of their bodies as she stood, but he knew it was only temporary. He had no plans to leave any part of her untouched.


	7. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Sadie, in bed.

After they left the hot tub, he covered it quickly and hustled Sadie inside, wrapping a towel around her body. Bill stripped her bare and left both of their suits hanging in the shower before returning to the bedroom. While she finished drying herself, he patted his body with the fluffy towel and then went to his bag to retrieve something he'd only just bought for them. 

When he turned back to her, she was standing next to the bed, bare, her shining eyes fixed on him. With a smile he held up what he'd bought, a length of soft nylon rope, and he nodded to the bed. "Lie down."

She dimpled, her eyes brightening and laid across the bed eagerly, never taking her gaze from him. 

"Hands up," he said softly, and she obeyed, lifting her arms to rest on the bed above her head. 

With careful gentle motions he coiled the smooth rope around her wrists, cautious not to wrap it too tight then tied the loose ends together around a slat in the bed frame directly above her head. Her breath was coming quicker now; he could feel each flutter against his neck as he bent over her form to secure the bonds. 

When he finished he straightened but stayed close, pressing against the curve of her hip, and took in the sight of her.

She squirmed beneath his stare, her skin hot and flushed, her lower lip pressed between her teeth. Her back arched, aching for pleasure he knew, and the placement of her hands, bound to the bed above her head, kept her body in the perfect position for him to admire. 

She was perfect, and it made his cock throb as he dipped his head to nuzzle again at her full, firm breasts. She was so sensitive, so responsive. Bill groaned. "Beautiful breasts," he murmured. "Beautiful pink nipples." He caught the stiff tip between his lips and tugged, delighting in her soft cry of pleasure. "You would look so lovely with pretty little clamps." He lifted his hand, and caught her other nipple in his fingers, rolling and then pinching firmly while he nipped at his mouth's prize. She gasped each time he did, and it sent his senses reeling. 

When he spoke again, his voice was low, gruff with need. "Would you like that?" 

"Oh yes, yes." Her eyes were closed, her head tossing on the bed, but he could read her bliss in her expression. 

He pinched a little firmer, plucking at her nipple and caught the other in his teeth, eliciting another gasp and plea from Sadie before he pulled away. "Pretty little jewels...and bells..." He tugged, a little rough, again. 

Sadie cried out, bucking her hips and he slid his arm over her waist to hold her down. The air in the room was cool, but there was nothing but heat between them. Bill moved his mouth to her other breast, and kissed her, suckling hard, strumming his tongue. Her breath came in harsh pants and he groaned against her skin. 

After minutes of kissing her breasts, raising her fervor once more, he finally shifted to his side next to her. Propping his head on one hand, he let the other drift down over his own chest and stomach as she watched. He stroked himself, wrapping his fingers around his erection and pumping slowly to relieve some of the ache. 

Sadie mewled, needy, her hands twisting in their bonds, her eyes hazy and half-lidded as she watched his hand slide over his cock. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and Bill stroked himself a little harder, picturing her on her knees before him. Next time, perhaps. 

With a quiet, low moan he forced himself to stop after another moment. His body was at an angle to hers, leaving room for her knees, legs bent and thighs spread wide. He breathed, letting his gaze slide over her, every inch from head to toes, caressing her, and he knew she felt it. 

Lifting his free hand, he let his fingers slip over her belly and down, softly touching her center. She gasped, knees jerking, and he removed his hand, pressing her leg to the bed. "Don't move," he murmured, low and firm. She sighed and pressed her knees down to the bed. 

When she did, he returned his hand, letting his fingertips slide over her clit, light and with careful precision. He knew sometimes she preferred his fingers to his tongue, loving a firmer touch and he meant to give that to her now, but he still had every intention of building her pleasure as slowly as he could. She sighed and he could see her straining, forcing herself not to shift into his soft touch. Bill kept his fingers moving at the same slow pace.

It wasn't long before she was gasping and tossing her head, her thighs trembling. Bill moved his hand, sliding two fingers to her opening, teasing there before thrusting them deep, while his thumb took over, circling quickly over her swollen bud. 

Sadie was close now, crying out in ecstasy each time he pushed his fingers into her. He bent his head back to her breast, flicking her nipple with the tip of his tongue, then sucking. 

With the combination of sensations, she could no longer hold back. Sadie shattered on his fingers, gasping and shrieking with pleasure. Her body stretched, arching as she came and she was still crying out. Bill kept up the easy motion until she could take no more and she closed her legs swiftly when she was finally overcome with pleasure, rocking and writhing with aftershocks. 

"Sweet Sadie," he murmured, caressing her thighs and her belly with slow, calming strokes. When her breath had slowed a bit, he shifted, rising on his knees and running his hands along her flanks. "Come here."

She was sated and nearly boneless, but he helped her, carefully encouraging her to turn over and rise up on her knees, the rope that bound her hands to the headboard twisting with her easily. She arched her back as he moved behind her, lifting her hips for him and pressing her cheek to the bed.

She looked so beautiful. 

Bill groaned as he moved in close to her, stroking her bottom and sliding his knees between her legs, urging them further apart. He teased her, brushing the head of his cock against her center then he slid himself inside her, slow and sweet.

Sadie gasped, pushing back toward him and he slid deeper until he filled her. 

"Bill!" She gasped his name, and he purred in reply, beginning to thrust into her warmth. She was slick and hot and perfect and he was so ready for her he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

As he rocked against her, she writhed trying to meet his thrusts and twisting her hands in their bonds. The sight made him groan and his movements became rougher. Sadie clenched around him and spread her thighs further apart, accepting all of him. 

She was on fire, he knew, so he slipped his hand around her, pressing his fingertip to her clit, hoping to bring her off again, hoping to feel her throb and pulse around him. A wild cry escaped her throat when he stroked her, so he made quick, slippery circles and within a matter of moments she was wailing, her entire body shaking and shuddering hard on his cock. It was more than enough to send him over the edge. 

Bill gave a final fierce thrust deep inside her body and spilled himself with a low impassioned moan. The pleasure seemed to last forever. 

Leaning over Sadie, he pressed his chest to her back, kissing her shoulder and holding her tenderly, his love. 

When he could breathe again, he reached for the bonds, untying her quickly and tossing the soft rope off the side of the bed. With gentle hands he helped her settle into his arms on the bed and he rubbed lightly on her wrists, making sure they were not chafed in her tugging and writhing. 

Sadie sighed, taking a deep breath and snuggling back into his body as if she could somehow find a way to get closer. 

"Okay?" he murmured, after he assured himself she was perfect and unmarred. He lifted his head to look at her. 

"Ohhh..." Her eyes were closed but she smiled. "So good. That was so good. More."

Bill chuckled, laying back against the pillows and pulling his arm tight across her body. "I think you need to rest now."

"Mmmmmm." Her breath was slowing, evening, and he could feel her entire body relaxing into his embrace, unable to stay awake. Bill felt incredibly lucky to have her, to have her trust and her love and to be able to share this side of himself with her without doubt or judgement. 

In this moment, he'd never felt closer to any other person and he knew now more than he had before that this would last.


End file.
